Healing Incantation
by Yours The Author
Summary: Bendy played another prank on Henry, with a little more damaged than the demon intended. Unable to fix himself, Henry turns to Alice for help. While helping, she sings a little song that's a bit more serious than her usual picks.


Have I mentioned that I like the Toon Henry AU? I like the Toon Henry AU. Anyway, I'm back. Yay.

I like writing a lot of song fics these days. It's the same genre as the secret gift I'm considering to someone. I remembered this song, and I thought I could make this work. I'm pretty pleased with it,too, so I hope you like it. See you at the bottom of the page.

* * *

Healing Incantation

A Song Fic by: Yours The Author

Henry hissed quietly. He had somehow managed to avoid Bendy's latest trick: a bucket of water over an open door. He hadn't been completely drenched, but the water had hit his drawing arm, which was a bit of an issue. The ink lining his body had become watery and clearer from the shower, and his hand felt shaky, like he had been holding it in a weird position for an hour. He needed to fix his hand, but how could he do it right if he couldn't draw a straight line?

He needed to find Alice and Boris.

Henry peeked around a blind corner, saw no sign of the ink demon, and strode quickly down the hall. Where had those two gone again? Last he saw them, they had decided to rest in an office while Henry explored the new part of the studio. Which office, though?

He shook out his watery hand, sending a few drops of ink flying onto the door he was walking past. It didn't hurt, but he hissed again.

"What was that?" A feminine voice whispered from behind the door.

"I dunno," a deeper voice replied.

"Boris? Alice?" Henry knocked on the door with his good hand. "It's me, Henry." He noticed that there was a peephole in the middle of the door that he was just tall enough to reach. He was about to peer through it when a comically large eyeball grew from the hole and blinked at him. Henry leaned away quickly.

"Eeyup, it's Henry," Boris' voice said. The eyeball shrank back into the hole and the door opened, revealing the toon allies. Gad, toon logic was weird.

"Henry!" Alice cried when she saw the state Henry was in. "What happened to your hand?"

"The little punk played another 'prank' on me. I don't know if he knew this would happen, but…"

Alice gingerly took Henry's hand and examined it. "Why did this happen?"

"It's probably water-based ink," Henry replied. "Too much water can wash it away. That's my best guess, anyway."

"Can it be fixed?" Boris asked worriedly.

"Let's hope so." Henry reached into hammer space and pulled out his trusty pen. Taking it in his non-watery hand, he shakily brought the pen tip to the edge of his pinky… and missed, leaving a small mark on his finger. He groaned and wiped the mark away. "I can't do it myself. Alice, could you…?"

"M-me?" Alice looked nervously between the pen and the creator's hand. "I don't know…"

"Maybe I could?" Boris ventured.

"I don't think so, bud. Your hands are a bit too big. Don't look so down, Boris, it's not a bad thing..."

"Okay," Alice said after a moment. "I'll try."

"Thanks, Alice," Henry nodded encouragingly and gave her the pen.

Alice took a breath, put the pen tip to Henry's wrist, and began to sing quietly:

 _"Flower, gleam and glow; let your power shine…."_

Henry raised an eyebrow, but said nothing as the angel moved on to his pinky, voice barely above a whisper.

" _Make the clock reverse. Bring back what once was mine…"_

Boris' eyes flicked between the toon and half toon, almost in awe. He had heard Alice sing before, but she would always pick a more cheerful song, and smile when she sang. He never imagined he would hear her sing with such a serious look on her face.

" _Heal what has been hurt,"_ she continued, " _change the fate's design. Save what has been lost… Bring back what once was mine. What once was mine…"_ She finished the tip of Henry's thumb. She puffed out a short breath and admired her handiwork.

"Thanks, Alice. Good job," Henry said, wriggling his fingers.

Bendy leaned against the closed door of the office, listening to the three of them chatter quietly, yet cheerfully. He was holding a bucket of water in his arms and had his eyes shut, hearing the last of the angel's voice echo away. He hadn't heard her sing such a serious song before. And what Henry said about his prank…

He looked into his reflection in the bucket. Maybe… maybe it wasn't such a good idea to do this prank again. It might get on his friends, even if they _were_ helping a traitor. Besides, it would be too obvious. Clearly, Henry would suspect another bucket to fall on him and be even more cautious than the first time. Yes, that was it.

Bendy put the bucket away into hammer space and walked quietly away. Maybe throwing a bag of flour on Henry would be a better prank? Yes, that sounded much better. Messy, but not dangerous. Annoying, but harmless. The perfect prank.

* * *

Ooh~! Bendy listening in on conversations! What a devilish way of showing you care!

At college, there was a last-minute writing group thing I could go to, so I squeezed this out in an hour. I'm going to bed pretty much as soon as I publish this.

Did you like it? Leave a review, tell me what you thought, and check out the poll on my profile! See you later!


End file.
